Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Een gammele start (0a) ♦
❣ ⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰∘ ☽☸☾ ∘⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰ ❣ <-- ♪ Schubben van kwarts ♫ | ♦ Een gammele start (0b) ♦ --> Dit had een gemakkelijke klus moeten zijn, een inkomertje voor ze zich aan de gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen gooit Reala echter tussen de Dit had een makkelijk klusje moeten zijn. Een inkomertje voor ze zich aan gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen blijkt echter meer te zijn dan wat Reala van de queeste verwacht had. Haar pad leidt haar naar Phandalin, een oud mijnwerkersdorp, en in de weg van hen die er wat ontdekt hebben. Reala raak verwikkeld in een strijd waar haar talent en ervaring op de proef worden gesteld. Weinigen zijn zich er echter van bewust dat je het pad van een Cancion-elf ook niet altijd moet kruisen. Zeker niet als er verloren kennis op het spel staat. Hoofdstuk 1: De stuipen op het lijf De wouden waren hier anders. Er was minder water wat ze hoorde kabbelen, noch leek er amper beweging te zijn tussen de groene bladeren. Deze wouden waren kalmer, leger bijna, dan de oeroude bossen waar Reala zoveel van hield en de Cancion-elf wist niet zeker hoe ze afwisseling moest verwelkomen. Ze wist sowieso niet wat ze met de hele situatie aan moest. Het moest jaren geleden zijn geweest dat ze zich voor het laatst in de buurt van de beschaving had gevonden. Voor een Cancion-elf was dat een relatief kleine fractie van tijd, maar toch maakte het idee Reala lichtelijk nerveus. Wat was er veranderd? Met iedere stap die ze zette, begon de realiteit weer een beetje meer tot haar door te dringen. Ze had niets meer. Geen besef van plaats, geen middelen om zichzelf in leven te houden en geen weg terug. Reala zuchtte. Het zou haar eens meezitten. Lichaam noch geest hadden de strijd echter opgegeven, dus wat had ziel er nog over te zeggen? Lichaam zou de strijd echter snel opgeven als ze niet snel aan warme kleren of voedsel wist te komen. De ijzige wind sneed nu al door haar lompen heen en verkilde haar tot op het bot. Het was geen vreemd gevoel voor Reala. Als er iets constant was geweest in de afgelopen jaren, dan was het die verlammende kou wel geweest die vanaf haar blote voeten naar haar hoofd was gekropen en daar nu bleef zitten. Zelfs zonlicht had de kilte niet weten te verjagen, maar een bad had ze nog niet geprobeerd. Met een lichte hup in haar stap volgde Reala het pad. Ze strekte haar armen uit, haar handen probeerde het zonlicht te vangen. Waar ze was, wist ze niet. Zelfs over het continent twijfelde ze, maar de Cancion-elf wist uit ervaring dat alle paden uiteindelijk naar iets moesten leiden. En aan de staat van de weg te zien, zou de bewoonde wereld nooit ver meer kunnen zijn. De paden waren verhard en aan beide zijden was een strook van drie meter helemaal vrijgehouden, zodat gure figuren niet zomaar onschuldige reizigers konden overvallen. Tenminste, als die gure figuren geen bogen bij zich hadden. Of iets anders waarmee je een ander vanaf een afstand mee kon uitschakelen. Bij Anhorra, sinds wanneer was ze zo paranoia geworden? Als ze werk wilde vinden, dan zou een beetje optisme geen kwaad kunnen. De vraag was alleen waarmee ze haar geld zou willen verdienen. Met haar lompen en ziekelijke uiterlijk zouden de lieden haar waarschijnlijk niet snel vertrouwen. En met haar krachten liep ze liever ook niet te koop totdat ze zeker wist wat de houding hier jegens "haar" soort magie was. Zouden ze een tolk kunnen gebruiken? Ze was vloeiend in vier talen. Of misschien moest ze zich tijdelijk aanbieden als huurling of avonturier. Het risico was een stuk groter, maar er viel altijd genoeg te beleven in de Vergeten Domeinen. De Cancion-elf rilde. Aan eten noch drinken had ze veel behoefte en de kilte in haar lichaam zou ze nooit meer kwijt weten te raken, maar een paar fatsoenlijke wapens zouden meer dan welkom zijn. Reala was in korte tijd al meerdere malen gestuit op aardman- en schratbeersporen. Nu kon je die overal wel vinden, maar het was de dichtheid van de sporen die haar zorgen baarde. Er moest hier een clan in de buurt zijn. Mocht Reala die tegen het lijf lopen, dan had ze de middelen niet om ze af te kopen, noch de kracht om zich vrij te vechten. Nee, misschien was het beter om de veiligheid van een dorp op te zoeken. In ieder geval voorlopig. De Cancion-elf liep nog een stuk door. Ze passeerde een altaartje waar een houten beeld van een godin op stond. Bij het altaar lagen allemaal bloemen en wat vers voedsel. Rol religie: 12+2 Reala gokte dat dit een godin van de landbouw was, maar ze kon zo snel niet op de naam komen. In Eristir waren dit soort goden nooit erg populair geworden. Hier wel. Het was een veelbezochte plek aan alle sporen te zien die er liepen en 's avonds zouden waarschijnlijk de kaarsen worden aangestoken die om het beeld stonden. Reala bleef een moment bij het beeld staan kijken, toen ze plotseling een noodkreet voor zich hoorde. Het kwam van iets verderop. De Cancion-elf dook in de struiken en sloop zo stil ze kon in de richting van het geluid. Voorbij de bocht in de weg stond een wat ouderen vrouw met allemaal linten in haar armen. Voor haar stond een soort smerige blauwe aardman die Reala zo snel niet thuis kon brengen. Hij probeerde de linten uit de armen van de vrouw te rukken, maar ze hield stevig vast, terwijl ze verwensingen naar hem aan het roepen was. Hij zag er niet bijzonder gevaarlijk uit. Eerder hebberig. Voor een moment twijfelde ze nog, maar als avonturier zou ze wel sterkere tegenstanders tegenkomen. Met een zo zeker mogelijke houding kwam Reala uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn. Zowel de vrouw als de aardman zagen haar vrijwel onmiddelijk en ze leken allebei een beetje verbaasd over de lange jonge vrouw met kleine puntige oren en haar dat futloos om haar gezicht hing. Rol natuur: 7+4 De aardman liet de linten los en gromde gevaarlijk naar haar. Met zijn rechterhand trok hij de dolk die Reala nog niet eerder was opgevallen. Geen paniek, geen probleem. In haar hand laadde de Cancion-elf de energie voor een sinisterstoot. Het witblauwe licht accentueerde haar uitgemergelde gestalte nog beter en deed haar huidskleur nog bleker dan dat van een lijk lijken. De helgele ogen van het monster boorde zich in haar zeeblauwe. 'Osvith, henich,' gromde Reala. Rol intimidatie: 17+5 Toen lieten zowel het monster als het mens alles uit hun handen vallen en zetten ze het op het rennen. Dat was nu ook weer niet de bedoeling geweest. De jonge vrouw slaakte een diepe zucht. Mensen. Ze was vergeten hoe achterlijk ze waren. Hoe was haar overgrootmoeder ooit een relatie met een begonnen? Bij Anhorra, wat was Reala blij dat haar vader toch weer met een elf getrouwd was. Een kwart deel mensenbloed was al meer dan genoeg. Toch voelde Reala zich lichtelijk schuldig dat ze de vrouw zo had laten schrikken. Misschien kon ze maar beter even achter het mens aan gaan om zeker te weten dat ze niet van de regen in de drup belandde. En misschien moest ze haar ook maar even de linten terug gaan brengen. De dolk was een waardevolle vondst. Het gaf haar tenminste een beetje een manier om zichzelf te verdedigen op haar magische krachten na. Reala had echter geen schede of riem waar ze de dolk veilig in kon wegsteken. In plaats daarvan zocht ze een lint van de minste kwaliteit uit en bond dat om haar middel. Het was een reep vaalgeel katoen dat raffelde aan de randen en aardig was besmeurd door de modder. Ze bond het aan de dolk vast en vervolgens om haar middel. Hopelijk zou ze het lint mogen houden, omdat het toch al in embarmelijke staat verkeerde. De Cancion-elf pakte de rest van de linten voorzichtig op, smeerde wat van het vuil er af en vervolgde haar reis via de hoofdweg. Het liep inmiddels al tegen de schemering, maar het altaar kon nooit zo ver van de bewoonde wereld afliggen. Ze kreeg gelijk. Een klein uurtje verder zag ze al rook boven de bomen kringelen. Staande op de heuvel zag Reala de kleine huisjes in het dal temidden van hun akkers. Het grootste gedeelte van de oogst was al het van het land af, maar de boeren waren nog druk bezig om hun vee bijeen te drijven. Reala was aan het bedenken hoe ze de situatie het handigste kon aanpakken toen ze iemand haar richting op zag komen. Aan de kleding te zien, was het de lokale veldwachter. Hij had een blauw uniform aan met een paar gouden epauletten op zijn schouders. Aan zijn riem hing een glimmende sabel. De man zag haar ook. 'Hei ho, veldwachter,' riep Reala die het liefste iedere verdenking op diefstal en beroving zo snel mogelijk de deur uit deed. 'Hei ho, reiziger,' riep de veldwachter terug met zijn hand lichtelijk op zijn sabel. 'Ik heb per ongeluk een van uw mensen de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd,' zei Reala toen ze elkaar dichter genaderd waren. 'Ik probeerde een monster weg te jagen, maar was daarin net iets te effectief. Nu kwam ik de linten terugbrengen als excuses.' 'Ja, ik hoorde al zoiets van Elaine. Een "onguur sujet ter hoogte van het altaar",' zei de veldwachter en hij bekeek Reala van top tot teen. Ze keek rustig terug. De veldwachter was een vrij jonge man met donkerblond haar, een stoppeltjesbaard en lichtbruine ogen. Over zijn linkerwang liep een klein litteken. Nu ze hem dichter was genaderd, kon Reala zien dat zijn uniform alles behalve smetteloos was. Zijn broek zat onder de vlekken en hij mocht de modder weleens van zijn laarzen poetsen. Maar goed, Reala mocht er niks van zeggen. Zij zag er nog waardelozer uit. 'Ik heb alleen de dolk bij die dat monster heeft achtergelaten,' zei Reala toen ze zijn ogen zag rusten op alle linten die een heleboel konden verhullen voor iemand met kwade bedoelingen. 'Hij hangt op mijn linkerheup.' 'Waar kom je vandaan?' vroeg de veldwachter. 'Eristir. Mijn naam is Reala Tir'Nog,' zei de Cancion-elf. 'En wat brengt je naar deze contreien, Reala van Eristir?' vroeg de veldwachter niet onvriendelijk, maar nog wel op zijn hoede. 'Avontuur?' zei Reala na een lichte twijfeling. 'U moet het mij vergeven. Ik ben van huis vertrokken met de intentie om meer van de wereld te zien. Ik heb onderweg alleen wat tegenslag gehad, vandaar mijn huidige staat en zwerf nu een tijdje rond zonder enig idee te hebben waar ik me bevind.' 'Zoekt u een weg naar huis?' vroeg de veldwachter een beetje uit het veld geslagen door haar formele toon. 'Niet perse. Ik ben een bard en ik wil pas naar huis keren als mijn avonturen waardig genoeg zijn om in de familiecollectie te worden opgenomen,' zei Reala. Onbewust rechtte ze haar rug en stak ze haar kin wat naar voren. Haar toon en blik waren beide zo koel dat de veldwachter een moment de ogen neersloeg. 'Wat zijn uw plannen voor de nabije toekomst?' vroeg de man met een kuchje. Reala schonk hem een schuin oog voor ze een lichtelijke kniebuiging maakte. 'Een nieuwe uitrusting zou mijn toekomstige avonturen zeer ten goede komen. Weet u toevallig waar ik werk kan vinden in deze omgeving?' vroeg Reala. 'De linten kan vrouwe...Elaine was het toch, zonder tegenprestatie weer in ontvangst nemen. Het was niet mijn bedoeling haar zo te laten schrikken.' Rol Intimidatie: 12 + 7 Plotseling wist de veldwachter even niet meer waar hij het moest zoeken. Hij keek naar zijn schoenen, toen naar de bosrand en uiteindelijk naar de sabel die hij weer in zijn hand hield. 'Bent u van adel, juffrouw?' vroeg hij uiteindelijk een beetje moeilijk. 'Zou het nu iets uitmaken als ik dat was?' vroeg Reala. 'Ja...nee...' begon de veldwachter. 'Maar als u dat kon bewijzen, dan zou u misschien het beste door kunnen reizen naar Nimmerwinter. In de stad zijn een aantal adellijke families aanwezig die u wellicht beter kunnen helpen.' Historie: 13 + 3 'Nimmerwinter? Juweel van het Noorden? Faerûn?' vroeg Reala die de naam van de stad herkende uit boeken die ze lang geleden had gelezen. 'Inderdaad, juffrouw.' Reala ademde een keer diep in en uit. Ze wist waar ze was. Bij Anhorra, ze was op het totaal verkeerde continent terecht gekomen: Faerûn! Er zaten verdomme meerdere oceanen tussen haar en haar thuisland. 'Ik moet bekennen dat ik nog nooit van Eristir gehoord heb, maar aan uw gezicht te zien, ligt het heel ver weg of niet juffrouw?' zei de veldwachter vriendelijk. Reala knikte stom. 'De kans dat de plaatselijke adelstand mijn familie kent, acht ik zeer klein, veldwachter. Bedankt voor uw advies, maar ik denk dat beter voor mijn eigen uitrusting kan gaan werken dan de adellijke heren er van te overtuigen dat mijn komaf gelijk is aan de hunne,' zei Reala somber. 'Kunt u me naar Elaine brengen? Dan kan ik haar tenminste de linten terugbrengen en mijn excuses aanbieden.' Nu was het de veldwachter die even stom knikte. Hij schraapte zijn keel een keer, maar maakte nog geen aanstalte om haar voor te gaan. 'Is er iets niet in orde?' vroeg Reala. 'Nee!' zei de veldwachter vlug, maar hij leek gelijk spijt te hebben van zijn woorden. Reala verschoof haar gewicht op het andere been en liet haar hoofd afwachtend een beetje kantelen. De veldwachter speelde een moment met het touwtje aan zijn pommel voor hij een diepe zucht slaakte. 'Nee,' zei hij uiteindelijk weer, maar nu iets zekerder. 'Nee, het was een loze gedachte. Kom, ik zal u naar Elaine brengen en dan kunnen we wel verder zien.' Wordt vervolgd Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Een gammele start ♦ wordt vervolgd in het volgende hoofdstuk: De vermiste krijger (0b) thumb|left|700px Categorie:Schubben van kwarts Categorie:Schubben van kwarts: hoofdstukken Categorie:Schubben van kwarts; ♦ De verloren mijnen van Phandelver ♦ Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal